


Smoke Break

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: You worry about your boyfriend’s smoking habit, even though he doesn’t do it often. You decide to get ‘creative’ with a quitting program.





	Smoke Break

The slow drag on his lips eased his nerves. While he loved meeting fans and appreciated their attention, he could live without the crowded halls and long days. The worst part seemed to be the stress of trying to think of something clever or unique to say to each person; it was taxing on his brain when it should be easy and free. Using his own words failed him & always kickstarted his anxiety.  
A soft pair of arms curled around his waist and a head dropped against his back. “Really babe?”  
He took another long drag from the cigarette and frowned. “You know it’s just an anxiety thing.”  
You sighed and turned your head to press a cheek to his back. Your hand moved in slow circles from his waist up to his chest then back down. “Yes I get WHY you do it. I also saw my uncle go through throat cancer even though he was just a ‘social smoker.’ I love you too much to see anything like that ever happen to you.”  
He finished the cigarette before crushing it out and tossing the butt into the nearby trashcan. “My little doomsayer,” he teased as he turned to face you. He leaned down. You playfully pushed him away. “Ewh! I’m not kissing you NOW!”  
He pulled back from you with a smirk and popped a piece of gum into his mouth.  
“See? Why can’t you just do that instead of the smoking?”  
“Or what? Suck on a lollipop? Hon really. I appreciate your care and concern; I have to get back in there though. I promise we’ll talk later.” He kissed your cheek and jogged back inside.  
A thought and smile crossed your face.  
**  
Chris entered his hotel room with a sigh of relief. Just me, my best girl, and a bed, he thought to himself. “Y/n?”  
You opened the door from the bathroom. His jaw hung open. You had on a see-through black robe cinched at your waist with nothing else. His eyes roamed shamelessly over your form, noticing your nipples harden under his gaze. You noticed the slight twitch in his pants; a hungry smile took over your lips.  
“Y/n! Um… damn, I mean, wow!” He took a step towards you and ran a hand over his mouth. “What’s the occasion?” His mind whirled and his heartbeat sped up. “Shit! Did I forget…”  
You put your index finger to his soft lips. You shook your head, letting him catch a whiff of the perfume he loved on you. He groaned and took another step, wanting to feel every inch of your soft curves against him. You let his hands hover at your hips as he gazed down at your breasts. His hands roamed and squeezed your ass. You chuckled low, taking a step back. He groaned again, already missing you.  
Your voice came out deeper and huskier than normal. “I came up with a brilliant way to help curb your smoking.” Your eyes held his gaze.  
He ran his hand over his mouth again. He really wanted to throw you on the bed and unwrap you. You reached out & removed the Red Sox cap hiding his beautiful face; you threw the hat somewhere behind him. You reached out again and started stroking his chest, the cotton blue Henley soft under your fingertips. You moaned as you let your hands move down, smoothing over his abs tracing the outlines until you reached the end of his shirt. You tugged on it gently; he pulled it off in a flash needing to feel you touching him. The feather light touches were driving him mad and he was doing everything he could to let you have control. He swallowed hard. “What brilliant plan did you come up with babe?”  
Your fingers danced over his Adonis belt and your gaze lowered to the visible bulge in his pants. You involuntarily licked your lips and grazed the edge of his pants. You pushed him towards the bed. “Take a seat and let me show you,” you whispered. He quickly took a seat; you straddled his lap and faced him.  
You started peppering light kisses over his face, across his forehead, over his cheeks, down to his chin. You changed to firmer kisses, gently licking and biting from his chin, down his neck to his pulse point. You heard his breath quicken and you smiled against his shoulder as you moved your kisses to the right shoulder then over to the left. You undulated slowly over his lap and his hands grasped your ass and squeezed. You hummed as your kisses moved down his chest; you gently guided his hands off your ass to your back. He tried to pull you tight against him, rubbing his clothed bulge against your dripping core. You pulled back from his chest with a smirk. “Don’t make me tie those rough hands up,” you teased. Chris’s eyes darkened but nodded once and held onto your back rubbing slow lazy circles as you started kissing down his chest again.  
Your hands slowly undid his pants and when you reached as low as you could with your lips, you slid back and kneeled in front of him. Chris watched you through hooded eyes as you unzipped his pants and grasped him gently through his boxers. Pre-cum was already leaking from him and you wanted to devour him right then but your plan dictated a different course.  
You continued to caress him as you glanced up. His face was relaxed but his eyes were shut wondering when you’d put your mouth on him. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes to peer down at you. “Babe, please,” he begged.  
“How many smoke breaks did you take today?”  
He shook his head, startled by the question. “What?’  
“How many?”  
His brain wasn’t ready to count while your hands still fondled him. He was having a terrible time remembering the rest of the day when every part of him just wanted to remember this moment. “Three,” he finally choked out.  
“That’s not so bad,” you praised him. “Let me help you out of those clothes now.”  
He couldn’t remember moving faster in his entire life until this moment. He stripped out of his shoes, pants and boxers, naked in front of you. “Babe, please use that wonderful mouth of yours.” His hand moved to stroke your cheek. You gave him a small smile.  
“Ok.” You left your hands on his hard cock and dropped your head. Chris waited to feel you take him in your mouth and was stunned when he felt a wet kiss on his thigh, then a light bite. He let out a groan of frustration.  
“Babe, that’s not what I meant,” he whined. You moved up his thigh with another wet kiss and bite. His hands grasped your hair lightly and hissed when you did it again. Your hands stopped stroking him as you kissed higher up, your nose grazing his balls. “Babe!”  
You stopped to look up at him again. “Another 2 minutes.” You turned to his other thigh and treated it to the same kisses and bites, alternating licks for bites, but avoiding his throbbing cock.  
Chris started to reach down with his other hand; you caught the movement out of the corner of your eye and grabbed his hand. “No.” You stopped all your ministrations to give him a sultry stare.  
“Y/n, babe, I’m… Jesus I’m gonna…”  
“One more minute or I add time back to the torture.” He groaned and laid back in anguish. “One more minute.”  
You turned your attention back to his thick thighs, sighing as you ran your hands over the top and squeezed them. You squeezed your own thighs coated with your arousal; you let one hand slowly start stroking his cock again as you let your other hand reach for your pussy . Chris sat back up and watched as your hand moved up and down, twisting him into a frenzy and fingering yourself. Your clit was throbbing and you knew you needed relief as much as he did now.  
You heard the timer on your phone go off and you moaned in pleasure, finally taking him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and running your tongue down the veiny underside. You took him as far as you could until he hit the back of your throat. Chris yelled “Fuck, yes!” grabbing your head and slowly moving his hips to fuck your mouth. You moaned around him and dug your nails lightly into his thighs. Each thrust into you made your eyes roll back; your hand still playing with your clit as your orgasm built.  
“Fuck y/n I’m gonna…” Chris sputtered as his orgasm came swiftly. You lapped up every drop as ribbons spilled down your throat, spittle and a little cum dripping down your chin. Your hand stilled on your clit as you watched Chris shudder after his release.  
His voice was thick and scratchy. “Babe, are you ok?” You smiled at him and shook your head. You rose up and straddled his left thigh. He whimpered feeling your slick hot on his thigh. “Does my baby need to come now? Come on baby ride me.” He grabbed your waist and held you down as you rubbed along his thigh. He flexed and you gasped as you rode harder, grinding down. Chris sat up and started sucking on your neck, biting hard. His beard tickled and you threw your head back as your orgasm built up again quickly.  
Chris finally tugged on the belt around your robe and let it fall open, drinking in every inch of glistening skin. You tugged on his hair and he flexed his thigh again. You screamed as your orgasm finally hit and you writhed shamelessly along his thigh. Chris wrapped one arm around you while his fingers plunged into you and you spasmed around them, prolonging your orgasm.  
Gasping and spent, you lolled your head onto his chest and dropped a small kiss. His fingers stilled inside you; his head dropped to your shoulders. Both of you sagged against each other.  
“Y/n?”  
You hummed. “Yeah?”  
“I’m not sure if your plan was well thought out,” he admitted.  
“Why’s that?”  
He traced his fingers up and down your arm, giving you goosebumps. “If that’s what I get for any smoke break, I’m going to start doing it a LOT more often.” You groaned as he chuckled against your neck. “Unless you want to try again?”


End file.
